Enchanted Eclipse
by ViolentDelights13
Summary: Two ordinary girls find a blank Eclipse book, and end up creating havoc in the Cullen's lives. Being revised. For Emily.
1. Authors Note

**I wrote this story years ago, and reading it these days embarrassed me. I'm giving it another go. I hope that I've learned a few things in these years, and I hope you're pleased with what I'm going to be doing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story before, and I hope maybe a few of you review again. **


	2. Chapter One: Defective

It was crowded, it was early, and someone had their elbow shoved into her back. It wasn't as though they were accidentally bumping it into her on occasion (she liked to think she was a patient person, and that she would have understood) but it was constantly in her back. And if she could feel, they had to be feeling it.

The person with the invasive elbow laugh uproariously at something their companion said, shoving their elbow further into her spine.

"Get your damn elbow off of me!" Coleen shouted. "My gosh, are you just going to keep it there or something? Is it a nice cozy spot? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her shouting was causing stares, and Coleen's own companion (her closest- and possibly only friend- Emily) was turning red with embarrassment. Emily had already turned the people around them, muttering how sorry she was, and that sometimes she got like this, and it was difficult to control.

The person with their elbow in Coleen's back had only given her a glance over his shoulder, muttered "Bitch", and turned back talking- elbow already making it's way towards her back again.

Emily placed a hand on her shoulder and was guiding her away from the man.

"You were being so good-"

"That makes me sound like I'm a dog who shit on the floor."

Emily sighed and let go of her shoulder. "There's no getting through to you. Do you think the shouting helped? Or was it the cussing that was going to make him back down like a scared little kid?"

"I was hoping he'd be so shocked that he'd just..." Coleen waved a hand vaguely. Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Em. I don't mean to embarrass you."

"I know," Emily replied. She smiled, showing green and blue braces. It was water under the bridge, already. That was something Coleen loved about Emily. She could forgive easily if she thought you were sincere in your apology. Sometimes, Coleen had to apologize a lot."It's just early. The book store should open any minute though- and then we can leave."

"Then pizza, right?"

"Of course," Emily promised. "But I'm not paying for you this time."

"No, I have money."

The sound of the gate of the book store opening made the girls glance over. A blond woman was opening them, eying the crowd warily. The book store was privately owned, and usually hopelessly understaffed. A crowd of twenty was something to fear, but there was at least twice that here. All for one book.

Eclipse. Ever since Coleen had read New Moon, she'd been waiting in deep anticipation for the third book in the Twilight series to be released. The Twilight series had been the thing that brought her and Emily together, years ago when the very first book had come out. Both had read it before the craze over the book had begun. In their opinions, it was their book.

Once they had their books, they were going to go back to Emily's house and read until they passed out or finished the book- whichever came first.

Both girls abandoned each other in their dash to push through the people and get into the store first. Coleen made sure to send a painful elbow into the gut of the man who had been so nasty earlier. The book was in two places, the "Newest Books" Section, and also already in the "Books for Teens" section. Most people were going for the largest source of the book, so Coleen searched for Emily's arm and pulled her further towards the back of the store were the "Books for Teens" were.

There were only two on the shelf back here. Perfect.

Coleen wrenched both off the shelf, and gave one to Emily, who hugged it to her chest protectively and was already sprinting towards the check out point.

Once the books had been paid for, both girls went to the pizza joint on the far north side of the mall, ordered a few slices, and sat down to read the first few chapters of their book.

Coleen opened her book, seeing that Emily was already pasted the Prologue.

The first page was blank, so she flipped by it immediately. The second was blank as well. So was the third. And the forth. And the fifth...

_Blank, blank, blank, blank, blank..._

Something deep and dreadful was spreading from her stomach outward. She'd had a few nightmares like this before. She would go to books and find that there were no pages, or that they were all blank.

What's wrong with it? She thought, flipping through pages frantically. Emily glanced up, annoyed at the sound of pages being turned so fast and recklessly.

"What's your problem?"

"Blank!" Was all Coleen said, holding her book open for Emily to see. "Blank, blank, blank!"

"You're kidding," Emily said. She took the book and looked through it herself, laughing incredulously. "We'll just take it back and exchanged it. It will be fine."

* * *

"You're kidding," the woman behind the counter said.

"That's what I thought- but look," Emily held out the book for the woman to see.

"Huh. That's strange. Go get another book girls. I'm so sorry about the trouble."

Emily left the book on the counter while Coleen snagged another Eclipse book from the stack by "Newest Books". She opened it and flipped through the pages to make sure it was normal. Words. Perfect.

"Would you girl's mind getting rid of this for me? Just throw it away, if you want. It must be a printing error from the company. Defective."

"Sure," Coleen said. She grabbed the second Eclipse book. "No problem."

On their way out, both girls managed to laugh about it. What were the odds, they said, of one of them getting the only defective book out of thousands? But as they neared the dumpster just outside the mall, Coleen was becoming more and more reluctant to throw throw the book away.

"Keep it," Emily shrugged. "It'll make a good story to tell."

"Yeah," she replied, getting into Emily's little blue car. "Guess so."

* * *

Emily pulled to a stop outside of her house, a modest two story, white, with blue shingles. Without bothering to lock the car doors, both girls raced up the stairs (Emily nearly breaking her leg along the way) and collapsed in Emily's room to read their books.

Emily had sprawled out on her bed, holding the book above her face. It looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back," Coleen said. Emily hummed in response.

She crept out of Emily's room, and down the stairs to Em's living room. She grabbed a pen from the top of a book of crosswords, plopped down on the couch, and opened her defective book to the first blank page.

Hardly knowing what she was doing, she began to write. A fantasy of hers, she supposed. Something she had always wanted to happen, even though it never would.

_Edward was as graceful as ever, scaling the side of Bella's house, and using the tree outside her window as leverage to gain entrance to her room. He was silent. _

_Bella was sitting at her desk, hair pooling around her face and arms as she worked steadily on a Biology paper. It was due soon. He should probably begin working on it as well. As soon as he thought of that, he chuckled to himself, knowing that working ahead of time in his case was unnecessary. He could write the paper in the ten minutes before the final bell and still hand in flawless work. _

_Bella turned at his laugh, startled. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Her eyes were wide. The sight of him gave her relief. _

_"Do you really need to sneak up on me like that?"_

_"I wasn't trying to sneak," he replied, smiling charmingly. _

_She rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to her paper, finished the sentence she had been writing. "What are you doing here so early? You said you wouldn't be by until late."_

_"I know, but Alice gave the family some... startling news."_

_Bella dropped her pen. "What is it?" Her voice was steady, but fearful. _

_He wondered at all the terrible things that might be going through her mind. Victoria, other vampires, werewolves, the Volturi-_

_"Nothing to be concerned about. I'm sorry for scaring you. Alice only said we'd be taking a trip."_

_There was silence. In the silence, he heard many things. The last time he had said he was going away, he had left her. For months. Agonizing months. _

_"Of course, we want you to accompany us."_

_She breathed in relief. "Where are we going?"_

_"A very small town in Illinois."_

"And here I thought you were just insanely constipated or something. What are you doing?" Coleen jumped at Emily's unheard entrance, much the way Bella had in her little story.

"Nothing," she replied, closing the defective Eclipse book. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get back up in my room and read more. I'm gonna grab some snacks. That pizza was too greasy, I hardly ate half of it."

"Okay," Coleen replied. She took both of her books and headed back towards the stairs. "Carrot sticks?"

"Unfortunately," Emily said apologetically.

The other girl could only laugh.


	3. Chapter Two: Honesty

**A few have questioned the chapters- when I decided to do this story over again, I removed all the chapters, and am rewriting them. Thank you to the reviews. :]**

Coleen took the final drag from her cigarette (an ultra-long one), and shoved the remainder of it out the wide open window. She turned the AC on full blast and hoped the smell of smoke would be gone by the time she was at Emily's. She had kept her smoking a secret from her friend for almost a year. She didn't want to see the disapproval in her eyes.

She drove slower than usual. It was a very foggy morning, though she knew the sunlight would burn the fog off before ten.

The smell disappeared just as she pulled up next to Emily's pretty little house. Her and Emily had an agreement, made at the end of their Sophomore year. Coleen would drive them to school every day, and Emily would drive them around on the weekends and whenever they had some place to go. Both were responsible for getting the money for their own gas.

Emily was already waiting as usual, her bag slung over her arm, Eclipse tucked tightly to her chest (Coleen had hers- both of them, though she didn't really know why- tucked into her backpack).

Emily considered Coleen to be a stereotypical rebel, even though neither of them really knew it. Coleen was a foster child to a pair of parents that were incapable of having children. She had been abandoned at birth, and finally, after being bumped around from home to home, found Jim and Carol. Nice people. Coleen said she liked them, they treated her better than some of the other foster parents had. Just a few more months until she said she would move out of there and into her own place. Emily envied her in her freedom and boldness.

"You haven't finished that yet? Gosh, I finished it around three," said Coleen.

"I went to bed at midnight. I wanted to have all my necessary brain functions when the day began."

"You're letting the person with questionable brain function drive?"

"You _always _have questionable brain function. Sleep wouldn't change that." Emily tapped Eclipse. "How's the ending?"

"Fucking sucked."

"Says you." Emily sounded offended.

"I thought you hadn't finished it!"

"I lied."

"I'm shocked. I never lie to you."

"Never?"

"_Never_," Coleen affirmed.

Emily inhaled purposely. "What's that smell? Winston? Pall Mall?"

"That smell is Westville," she lied, grinning. She should have known Emily could see straight through her. "You shouldn't talk so badly about our lovely little town."

Emily just laughed.

They pulled up into the school's student parking lot a little after seven. Virtually no one else was there, due to the fact that school didn't officially start until eight. Coleen and Emily usually came this early so Coleen could finish her homework, and to just get away from their houses an hour earlier.

"Silver Volvo!" Emily punched Coleen in the arm viciously. It was just something they had always done since their friendship commenced. When they would see Volvo's, they would call out the shade and hit each other as hard as possible. Both girls would come away with multiple bruises.

"Ow! Gosh!" Coleen punched Emily back. "You forgot to call no tag backs!"

Emily was squinting hard at the Volvo, rubbing her now injured arm. "Who's car is that?"

"Romo's?"

"His Volvo is black. Who _is _that?"

"I don't know. But they're in my spot." Coleen's eyes narrowed, and her foot edged towards the gas.

"Don't do something stupid, they have money and you don't," Emily warned.

"Emily, this parking lot is slick. I can't help it if-"

"Oh.. _my gosh_. Is that..?"

Coleen turned her head to spot the boy coming out of the drivers seat. There was a bronze blur as his hair, and his skin glinted he was so pale.

Coleen had taken her foot off the gas, and the car rolled to a slow stop as both girls turned to stare at each other.

"No."

"Impossible."

"Ridiculous."

"Fucking _stupid_."

Silence. Coleen stepped on the gas, her motive renewed, turning her eyes back to the parking lot and heading quickly towards the Volvo and it's occupant. Another boy had stepped out of the passengers side, a very short one, with longer black hair.

The closer they came, both girls realized it wasn't a boy, but just a very petite girl.

"No." Coleen refused to accept it, even though a part of her deep inside already had. "We have some grade A impersonators, but that's it. Wow, they're good."

"What kind of impersonators would come to our high school, at seven in the morning?" Emily asked. Coleen had a terrible feeling she knew why. What had she written last night? The Cullen's coming to Illinois. This was more than coincidence.

Finally, they could see each other. The boy and the girl had turned to stare Coleen and Emily in the eyes, and Coleen's heart sank even further. They were beautiful. Pale. Perfect.

Neither girl spoke.

They parked a few spots away from the Volvo. The two visitors were talking, and walking towards them. They didn't stumbled in the gravel, and they walked with purpose.

Coleen stepped out of the car, wondering if she would be able to get to the pocket knife her older brother had made her carry in time. It was in her trunk though. They would get to her first, no doubts about it. She glanced back at Emily, who hadn't gotten out of the car yet. Coleen locked the doors.

"Stay here, okay?"

Emily just gaped, awed.

"That won't be necessary," the boy said. His voice was like a melody, and it drove the thought deeper into her mind. These were no impersonators. She had a feeling that she was in trouble.

"Says who?" Coleen asked. She closed the car door harshly, threading her car keys between her fingers like woman were suppose to when they walked to their cars in the night. Subtly, and without even knowing it, she turned her side from which the book bag dangled away from them, to protect the defective Eclipse.

"Coleen, right?" The girl asked. She held out a white hand. "I don't think we need to introduce ourselves. Emily is safe to come out, we aren't going to hurt either of you."

They all heard the click as Emily unlocked the doors, and joined the three of them.

"What do you want?" Coleen asked. She wasn't sure why she was being so rude to Alice and Edward Cullen. They were her favorite fictional characters. But of course, the answer was staring her straight in the face. Fictional. That's really all she had ever imagined them to be, and now that they were standing in front of her, she was suspicious. She had written in the book last night out of fleeting fancy. Never would she have dreamed that-

"What book?" The boy (Edward, she supposed she should call him now) asked.

"What do you mean?" Coleen playing dumb.

"Your playing dumb," he said.

"No I'm not."

"What book?" Emily asked Edward. "We seriously don't know what you're talking about. We don't have any book for you."

"You don't," Edward said pointedly. "But we have reason to believe that your friend does."

"Reason? Reason like what?"

Edward hesitated, yes flashing to Alice and back so quickly they were a blur.

"They know, Edward. Everything," said Alice.

"But how?"

_How did we know what?_ Coleen questioned silently. _Them? Twilight_.

"What's Twilight?"

"It's that time where the sun's just setting and-"

"Don't lie."

_Don't think, is more like it._

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

Alice stepped in, looking like she was ready to play peacemaker. "We aren't going to get anywhere in this parking lot, at seven in the morning. Another student will be pulling up in less than a minute. I really don't this this conversation is fit for public, do you?"

It was Edward who answered her, even though the question was directed towards Emily and Coleen. Both vampires were already headed back towards the silver Volvo, this time, Alice towards the drivers seat. She called her commands over her shoulder to the two stunned girls.

"Be ready when the school bell rings. We'll find you."

They were exiting, just as Alvin Romo pulled his black Volvo into the parking lot. By the time he was in his parking slot, both girls were inside the school cafeteria (a place where they could reside until school began) discussing the events that had just occurred.

* * *

"I haven't been honest with you."

"You're never honest with me."

Coleen was hurt, because it was true. She dug through her book bag, overlooking the normal copy of Eclipse for the one at the bottom. The one she had piled her pencils and homework on top of. The one that seemed to have cause some trouble.

"The Eclipse you were writing in? That's what they want?"

"I think so."

"Why?" Emily questioned. Alvin Romo entered the cafeteria, and chose to sit at a table close by to theirs. Both girls leaned in closer, to speak in hushed whispers.

"I wrote in it, that the Cullen's would come to Illinois. And they did."

Emily looked skeptical. "Coleen, things like that don't happen. Things like that are fake. I mean, don't get me wrong, it'd be great if they happened, but they just... don't."

"Then explain them!" Coleen was speaking louder than normal.

"I can't!" Emily shouted back.

Emily had never yelled at her before in their entire friendship. Something had been crossed, and in that moment, their friendship had changed. In Coleen's opinion, it had grown stronger.

"Well, you know what we have to do, now." Emily grabbed the book out of Coleen's hands.

"Let's test this sonofabitch!"


End file.
